


Conchita

by izimi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: 18R, F/F, 半惩罚, 后入, 瞳曜 - Freeform, 肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izimi/pseuds/izimi
Summary: 展耀被蓝成霖带走后，白羽瞳彻底失了分寸，等到猫儿醒来的时候……





	Conchita

**Author's Note:**

> 不适合18岁以下的小朋友  
> 开车

睁开眼，头顶一片白色让展耀有些头晕目眩，他闭了闭眼睛，光线隔着眼皮穿透到视网膜上留下了明显的光点，脑子里一片昏沉。记忆还停留在被蓝成霖带走的那一天，动了动左手，似乎有什么东西死死压在上面，他试图起身，稍微一动晕眩感突然席卷了整个脑袋，眼前又是一片昏暗。

 

“猫儿，猫儿！”

 

最后记忆还是定格在白羽瞳沾满了黑灰的脸上。啊，真丑。展耀陷入昏迷前迷迷糊糊的想，等会儿白羽瞳看见自己脸上的灰，大概会气死吧？

 

等到他再次醒来的时候，头已经不怎么晕了，白羽瞳趴在他脑袋上方，正认真的数着他的睫毛，脸上的灰依旧留在原地没来得及擦去，展耀只听见白羽瞳在自己脑袋上喃喃自语：“蠢猫，等你醒过来，看我怎么罚你……冒冒失失就自己一个人跑出去，你胆子什么时候变得这么大了，下次……不对……你再不醒过来……我……”

 

头发被白羽瞳轻轻扯了扯，力度不大，揪得他前额上的皮肤有些发痒，展耀本来还想听白羽瞳到底还会说出什么话，但是头顶确实被弄得痒痒到受不了，他装模作样动两下睫毛睁开了眼睛，就见白羽瞳一脸惊喜的表情。

 

医生和护士匆匆忙忙走进来给他检查一番，没等他听清楚医生都说了些什么，那些人又被白羽瞳给撵了出去，大丁小丁两个人杵在门口像两尊门神一唱一和给他报备这两天白羽瞳到底都干了些什么。

 

“他吓坏了，以为你死了。”

 

“从救护车上一路把你抱到急救室。”

 

“你们两个给我闭嘴！”

 

送完医生回来的白羽瞳顶着一头乱发，气咻咻叉着腰冲这两人发火：“你们两个再在这里乱说话，我就让大姐扣你们俩工资！”

 

大丁小丁互相对视一眼，无奈的耸耸肩，冲着展耀同时做了一个拉封条的姿势，迅速撤离现场。

 

“猫儿。”白羽瞳走到病床前，动作轻柔的抬起他的右手放在嘴边亲了亲。“你终于醒了……”

 

展耀身子还有些发软，还是强撑着伸出手抹去白羽瞳脸上的脏灰，慢慢笑了笑，嘴唇依然泛着白意：“小白，去洗洗脸……你好脏……”

 

“哼。”听见他的回答，白羽瞳按捺下心里些微酸楚，抽了抽鼻子冲他一笑，眼圈却已经带了红意：“我知道了。”话虽然这么说，可他起身之后却开始收拾起展耀的行李。除了展耀的外套和一个保温壶，病房里其余的东西什么都没有，等他收拾好就看见展耀正歪着脑袋看他，眼神里满是疑问，不用特意去问他都知道展耀想说什么。把东西装到一起，又从门后面推出一个轮椅。

 

轻手轻脚把展耀放了上去，爱怜的吻了吻他的耳朵：“你身上皮外伤比较多，医生说脑震荡需要静养几天，医院的环境再好也没有家里好，回去我还能给你煲汤喝，包sir那边他们已经请好假了……”

 

“那你呢？”

 

展耀握住他的手腕，声音里还有些虚弱：“你……陪我一起吗？”

 

他能确定白羽瞳这两天肯定没有回过家，往常整洁的衣服皱皱巴巴贴在身上，袖箍松松垮垮挂在胳膊上，连衣服后摆都不知道为什么给扯到了裤子外面，脸上的灰来不及洗掉这件事也算有了解释。看见他狼狈的样子展耀忍不住想笑，这次确实是他鲁莽了，抬手抚上被绷带包裹住的腹部，木棒击打过的位置还在隐隐作痛，要不是蓝成霖被关了一段时间，身上那些零七八碎的东西差不多都被摸走了，只怕他也没办法这么四肢俱全的回来。

 

白羽瞳视线随着他的动作一直移动，倏然就看见展耀皱起了眉头，手指动了动又放平在轮椅上。医院里消毒水的气息熏得白羽瞳心烦意乱，前两天他总有种错觉，似乎自己只要闭上眼睛，展耀那微弱地呼吸就会戛然而止，只留下一具冰冷的身体供他缅怀……把脑袋里的胡思乱想赶走，大丁小丁早就在把车停在医院门口，白羽瞳一分钟都不想在医院多呆，带着展耀匆匆离开。

 

一路上白羽瞳一句话都没有讲过，刚刚要不是展耀拼命拒绝，白羽瞳才放弃了让展耀坐在自己身上的想法，改去牵他的手，手指还神经质地揉捏他左手中指指节，等到下车的时候，展耀都感觉自己手指被硬生生摸去了一层皮。

 

依然不让任何人接受，白羽瞳强硬地把展耀一路抱回家，大丁小丁非常有眼力见的把东西放下后悄无声息地离开，只剩下展耀和白羽瞳对着大眼瞪小眼，把展耀安置好，白羽瞳迅速冲了个澡，不过五分钟就湿着头发围着毛巾从浴室里走出来。

 

看到展耀依然乖乖坐在床上，他似乎长舒了一口气，拿毛巾秃噜了两把头发，就随手搭在椅背上，一屁股坐到他面前，两只眼睛直勾勾盯着他瞧。

 

“怎……怎么了？”

 

展耀被他看的心里发毛，忍不住抬手揪了揪宽大的领口，刚刚走的太急，除了白羽瞳的衣服就是病号服，嫌弃病号服穿起来实在太丑，白羽瞳硬把自己的衬衣给他换上了。两个人身高差不多，白羽瞳身材比展耀足足大了一圈，衬衣穿在展耀身上，活像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩儿，从宽大的领口处还能看到绷带的影子，白羽瞳想到前天见到展耀昏迷不醒的样子，心里就是一阵阵发抖，如果他们没有及时赶到，是不是展耀和洛文……他不敢再想下去，凑到展耀亲了他一口。

 

“湿。”

 

白羽瞳头发上滴落的水珠恰好蹭在展耀鼻尖上，他故意皱皱眉头，瞳孔却在看到白羽瞳身上青青紫紫的痕迹时倏然缩紧，手指滑过肿胀的皮肤，白羽瞳不自觉绷住身体。看在展耀眼里又是一阵心疼。

 

“对不起……老鼠……都是我……”

 

后面的话全部被白羽瞳用一个吻堵在了口中，似乎是怕碰到他的伤口，连亲吻都变得轻柔缠绵起来，舌尖轻柔舔弄口腔里面的黏膜，还特意避开展耀撕裂过的嘴角，动作温柔地让展耀胸口积蓄的情感快要满溢出来。他抬手抓住白羽瞳肩膀，加深了这个亲吻，直到脸颊传来的痛感让他难以忍受才松开，手松松垮垮搭在白羽瞳肩膀。

 

“小白……我想你……”

 

控制住想把展耀紧紧拥在怀里的冲动，他还是放缓了动作。把人温柔地抱紧，一天一夜的担心让他也快要绷不住自己的神经，失而复得的人乖乖靠在自己怀里，白羽瞳急于想要确认展耀还好好的，全须全影的呆在他怀里，到了嘴边的话又不知道该怎么说，只能在他脸颊上亲了又亲。

 

“小白……抱我……”

 

说完这句话的展耀恨不得找个地缝钻进去，想不出其他的安慰方法，他只能用这个方式来安慰白羽瞳，离开他的怀抱，手指颤抖着去解衬衣上的扣子。

 

肋骨处已经被绷带缠好，胳膊和大腿上的青紫已经全部返了出来，明显的棍棒痕迹落在白羽瞳眼里又是一阵刺痛，他小心翼翼抬手摸了摸。

 

“不疼的。”

 

展耀全身衣服都脱下来叠好放在一旁，两条腿交叠在一起，他似乎有些不好意思这么赤裸裸被白羽瞳的目光打量，不好意思的抬手抱住膝盖，又换了个姿势， 下颌到肩膀形成一条优美的弧线，脖颈上还带着明显的手指捏痕。他欺身上前，在展耀额头落下一个亲吻，湿热的唇瓣从睫毛一路游走到唇角，痒痒的他耸起肩，歪着头接受白羽瞳的亲昵。

 

亲吻落在肩头戛然而止，身子忽然被抱起来，两个人鼻尖抵住鼻尖，展耀轻轻笑了笑，张开嘴咬住白羽瞳高耸的鼻梁。

 

“我怕你痛……”

 

嘴上虽然这么说，白羽瞳的手已经捏上展耀的臀瓣，手掌心湿乎乎贴在内裤上，让他不自在的动了动腰，上次这个姿势做完的场景至今还在眼前，忍住内心的不自在，他往前微微挪了挪身子，让上半身和白羽瞳完全贴在一起。呼吸打在胸膛上，让两颗小小的肉粒渐渐变得坚硬。

 

白羽瞳低下头吸住其中一颗，微硬的口感让他含住以后又吸又舔，舍不得放开；另一只手已经钻进内裤里面，试图挑逗那紧闭的穴口。触手之处微微有些湿润，白羽瞳手指顺利的进入穴口让他惊讶的睁开眼睛，放开已经被他吸得红肿的乳粒，他睁大眼睛不敢置信的看着展耀。

 

“……”

 

展耀扭过脸不肯去看他，薄薄的皮肤已经挡不住红晕从耳尖泛起，他小声嗫喏着嘴唇：“你去洗澡的时候……我……”

 

白羽瞳把他抱进怀里，用力亲上展耀的嘴唇，这会儿也顾不上他身体的伤，从心头传来的感情一直在叫嚣要把展耀关起来，再也不让任何人看到他。

 

“痛……猫儿……”

 

这一下真的要把展耀给勒死了，两条胳膊有力的箍在他身上。白羽瞳忽然松开手臂，把他翻个身子放在柔软的床垫上，身体整个附了上来。

 

“猫儿……我忍不住了。”

 

展耀被他弄得晕头晕脑，刚想抬头，上半身已经被按进枕头里，内裤从身上硬扯下去，腰部高高挺起，他不用看都知道白羽瞳现在的眼神肯定像饿狼一样，要是能一次搞定，让他以后不再提这件事，也算是圆满了。

 

“别……”

 

热烫的硬物贴在自己大腿上，展耀寒毛都要竖起来了，白羽瞳故意用自己的肉棒去蹭展耀暴露在外的臀缝。缓慢的来回摩擦，几次从穴口顶过，让他总有一种下一分钟白羽瞳要插进来的错觉。

 

刚刚的润滑做的不够彻底，他只是趁白羽瞳没空的时候灌了一些润滑液，现在这个姿势不怎么好收拢穴口，润滑液在肠壁里来回游移，滑的让他含不住，几滴液体从体内缓缓流了出来挂在半硬的柱身之上。白羽瞳看得眼睛发直，抬手擦擦嘴边不存在的口水，下身坚定不移地抵住展耀穴口缓慢向内进发，只进了半个头就觉得紧到不行。

 

明明前几天刚刚做过，展耀的身体总是紧致如初，让人爱不释手。但开头总是格外艰难，每次帮他扩张白羽瞳总要忍到自己快要爆炸才敢进去，生怕展耀会痛到，但是今天他实在是无法忍受绵长的前戏，急于想要确认事实的心理快要把他彻底压垮。

 

“痛……”

 

紧紧攥住手下的枕头，展耀憋出一声痛呼，硕大的肉棒破开身体硬挤进来对他来说还是太过吃力，幸好白羽瞳手下还留了情，没有上来就大开大合的操干，还给他留了些缓冲的余地，等到穴口不再胀痛，他才敢缓缓扭动腰肢，试图配合白羽瞳的动作，腰部却被白羽瞳死死按住，他俯身贴上的瞬间，肉刃登时进到深处，痛感让他有些负担不住，上半身完全趴在了床上。

 

“你要干死我了……”

 

白羽瞳充耳不闻他的抱怨，把他两只手用力按在一起铐在床头上，展耀抬头一看，幸好是白羽瞳上次没收的那批情趣手铐，要是正经的手铐，只怕他的手等会儿也要断了。

 

“这……松开我……”

 

“不行。”

 

温柔的拒绝了他的要求，白羽瞳推着展耀的屁股让他往前挪动，每次动作间，穴口都能吞下一部分肉棒，一直到了床头的位置，耻毛已经摩擦在穴口之上，白羽瞳跪在他两腿中间，穴口四方大敞的暴露在眼皮下面，伸手按了按被撑开的穴口，已经充血的肌肉死死裹住自己的肉棒，白羽瞳把展耀抱起来，让他半贴在床头柜上，下半身依然和自己的柱身连在一起。

 

这个姿势太过别扭，前面是冰冷的床板，身后又是温热的肉体，白羽瞳动作间肉棒已经进到前所未有的深度，似乎只要展耀张开嘴，白羽瞳的肉棒就能从上到下将他完全捅穿。

 

这下玩儿大了。

 

避开他身体上的伤处，只有骨盆的位置可以借力，两只大手紧紧箍在上面，灌进去的润滑液多半已经随着运动流了出来，肉体交合时发出的‘啪啪’声在房间里听的格外清晰。

 

“你要把我干坏了……”

 

这个姿势太过磨人，柱头位置刁钻的总能从前列腺上通过，几下就让展耀控制不住身体的抖动，前方性器还没全硬起来就已经在身下聚了一小滩前列腺液，近乎失禁的快感让他眼泪都要下来了。

 

“猫儿……你吓死我了你知道吗？”

 

白羽瞳嘴上说得温柔，下身总是试图进的更深。展耀被他扭成一个奇异的姿势，两条腿分得开开的被白羽瞳从后面搂在怀里，胳膊挂在床头上没有着力点，全身上下只能依靠白羽瞳插进身体里面的性器来支撑，他全身的关节都在隐隐的刺痛，白羽瞳依然不肯放过他，动作缓慢又深入，两个人小幅度的动作比起以往大开大合的抽插更让人头皮发麻。

“你要是……下次……”白羽瞳叼住展耀肩头那一点皮肉狠狠吸吮：“再被人带走，我就打断你的腿，像这样……”伸手握住他半硬的性器慢慢把玩“再把你这里……也锁起来……”

 

柱身上的包皮被他一点点撸到后方，微微发烫的柱身落在白羽瞳手中，刚刚分泌出来的液体落了他一手，白羽瞳就这这点可怜的液体帮他手淫，前后夹击逼得展耀像砧板上的鱼，除了抖动身体什么都做不到。

“小白……羽瞳……”

 

柱头太过于敏感完全受不了白羽瞳这种玩法，他总是用自己带着茧子的手指去戳弄顶端的小孔，动作间总能拉出一道淫糜的长线，展耀还没有那么无下限，每次看到他的手在摸自己的柱身，身体总是会绷紧，夹得身后的白羽瞳轻哼出声。

 

两个人宛如较劲一般谁都不肯让一步，展耀终归是受伤之后体力不怎么行，勉强上下动了几下就没了力气，这就让白羽瞳占了大便宜，把展耀往身前一搂从下往上开始大力操他的小穴，这个动作有些别扭，效果倒是出其不意的好，展耀没了着力点，每次被他顶起的时候身子总会不自觉下落，几次深深地顶入就让展耀缴了械，连一根指头都不想动，白羽瞳还在身前玩弄他的两颗乳粒，手指用力拉扯的时候就会配合腰部的顶入，射精之后的敏感完全受不了这种玩法，展耀扭着身子想要逃离，又被死死按在了柱身之上，几个来回他除了哭叫什么都做不了。

 

前方性器射完之后软趴趴贴在小腹之上，前端还不甘示弱的继续吐着清澈的前列腺液，白羽瞳觉得自己也快要射了，肠肉温暖湿滑层层吸附在柱身之上，展耀每每抽泣出声，肠肉就会随着蠕动几下，他恨不得把自己整个人都塞进展耀的身体里面，让两个人彻底合二为一。

 

后方的高潮忽然间席卷而至，白羽瞳抵住他的前列腺用力磨蹭了两下，展耀身子蹦了蹦忽然间软倒在白羽瞳身上，两只眼睛紧紧闭着连气都喘不匀。感受到白羽瞳性器从后穴滑了出去，穴口依然感觉里面像含着什么东西般大敞着，射完的精液沿着臀缝流到两人身上。白羽瞳才松开展耀手上的手铐，用手指蹭蹭他的侧脸：“猫儿，你记住了，这种事再有第二次，我就算把你操死在床上，也不会让你再离开我一步。”

 

展耀完全没了动的力气，只能眨眨眼睛示意自己知道。他敲敲白羽瞳的手臂，让他低下头来，亲了那柔软的嘴唇一口，小声说了一句：“我爱你……所以……不生气？”

 

白羽瞳快要被他气笑了，抬手捂住他的眼睛：“好了好了，我真的是被你吃的死死的……”


End file.
